A computer program comprises instructions that describe computation that can be performed by a computer upon execution. Typically, a computation is performed over data. As simple examples, computation can correspond to a function that adds two numbers together or a query that acquires data from a database. In some instances, however, the computation, or executable code, can be represented as data itself. Among other things, a data representation of computation facilitates dynamic generation and modification of computation as well as interoperability.